Save you
by Storytellerofeloquence
Summary: Kim lives in Seaford which is under the cruel rule of Dai Shi. Kim's friends and her lost their dad's in The Great War and afterwards, Dai Shi begin to let people challenge his Grand warrior. Well, Kim doesn't want any of her friends to even think about it going up to Dai Shi mountain to face him but, unfortunately, Jack does.
1. Chapter 1

Im Kim. I live in a village called Seaford. We lived in a bit of a monarchy but we could complain to our king when have problems. His name was Steven Righteous, I know it was cliché but that was his name. Him and his family were righteous too they did nothing but try to make our village better but that was before I was born. I was born right in the middle of a war. Its called The Great War, cliché enough for ya? Anyway, my dad left my mom and me to join the war against a mystical enemy called Dai Shi. The funny thing about Dai Shi was it couldn't take human form and it needed its Grand Warrior. He or she is like his highest general or bodyguard, it was a part of Dai Shi. So it consumed a boy from a neighboring village and within days he was marching a massive army towards our village. The strangle thing about his army is that our soldiers said as they were fighting them, that they wouldn't die no matter how many times you stabbed them. My dad died while in battle, it didn't take them long to take control of our town. They forced us into classes, the ones who rebellious were the lowest and the ones who worshiped the ground the Dai Shi walked on were the highest. He built his kingdom high in the mountains, which are now called Dai Shi Mountains. Below them a in the forest is the home to the mysterious forest people who are **extremely** good at archery. People who wonder in those woods are known to come out talking about it changing seasons rapidly and quickly. Anyways I live in a medium hut with my mom, we have a small garden filling up the backyard. I also live near my best friends Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton but lets not forget my mentor slash overseer of our group, Rudy. We made a name for ourselves as the group of fighting misfits. Oh I forgot to add we all know a little something about fighting with a specific weapon or, in mine and Jacks case, weapons. Mine is a bow and arrow and darts, Jack's are bo staffs, swords and a bit of archery, Eddie's are daggers, Jerry's are nunchucks, and Milton's are swords.

Jack and me are walking home from his job. He works two jobs to support his family since his dad went missing during the war but he is dead. We are walking through a flowery meadow and if we were a couple it would be romantic or something. We are not a couple but people like to picture us together, I think im too busy to date. Even though im sixteen.

Now jack suddenly picks me up at my legs swinging me around, ''Jack stop STOP hahaha,'' I yell.

''HAHAHA kimmy's so fragile,'' jack said while putting me down laughing uncontrollably.

''Stop it jack and what did I tell you about using that name,'' I say smiling.

Jack stops laughing a bit to breath and rubs his short hair(yea picture him with a buzz cut). He sat in the tall grass looking thoughtfully at the meadow.

''Not too many places like this,'' he said looking down.

Jack is always talking about Dai Shi and how he ruined everything. We all hated him but Jacks hate was different...more personal...and deeper. I decide to sit next to him since we won't be getting back to the village anytime soon.

''Jack I-I...''

He looks at me, ''yeah.''

''I want you to promise me that you wont go up to Dai Shi mountain to challenge his Grand Warrior.''

He looks at the sky, ''we should probably get goin kim.''

He stands and offers his hand, I look at him with frown then take his hand. He then picks up a flower and throws it at me, running immediately afterwards. The thing about this flower is that it's a special flower that our few painters use and they bleed the flowers color all over the place if not handed properly.

''YOU ARE SO DEAD,'' I yelled.

''HAHAHA!'' Jack laughed playfully.

We ran until we reached his front door which was the across the road from my house. I bent over and out of breath. Jack was standing up straight with a cocky look on his face. He started to pick pieces of grass out my hair. I shooed his hands away angrily but playfully.

''Oh don't be mad kimmy at least you better at archery than me.'' Jack said not smiling anymore.

I looked at him and realized that he was being serious and sincere. _Whats with sudden maturity._ Jack and Jerry are known for being a bit immature but this was just all of a sudden. He stood there looking at me as I caught my breath and looked at jack with a weird face.

''Sorry about the flower and could you help me a bit more with form later.'' he said while opening and closing his door hurrying.

I walked to my house only stopped by Milton who ran up to me in a hurry. He probably found something boring and worth nothing, again. Even if that is so, he is one of my best friends so I put up with it.

''Kim, me and Jerry were walking trying to find Eddie when we saw-we saw...the Forest People.'' he says trying to catch his breath and pulling my arm trying to get me to come with him.

Just then I saw jack run out his house with a bo staff full speed to where Milton came from. I grabbed Milton and run after Jack him being taller and stronger. Then we reached the farmlands, they're gated off for animal reasons. That's when we saw them. It was about four of them, three on horses, one standing in front of Eddie. Eddie had nothing but a long stick. As as jack reached the gate he flipped over it,_ show off. _He ran full speed toward Eddie who stood fear-stricken. Jerry was laying unconscious in the dirt not too far in front of Eddie. I didn't take Jack long to reach them. Milton and me looked at each other than at jack who was now in front of Eddie, trying to get Jerry. I jump over the gate and beckon for Milton to come, he backs from the gate. So I run to Jack side, grabbing Jerry with Jack covering me.

''Go away,'' jack says calmly.

They do nothing but look at us with distaste. _They think they're gods._ The guy without a horse backs away and walks back into the woods, the others follow. Jack keeps his eyes on them until they are out off site, I try to slap Jerry awake.

''He's not knocked out he just passed out in the heat,'' eddied replied while shaking his head.

Jerry starts to stir awake blinking and staring at me with wide eyes. I walk away with jack turning to follow quietly with a frown, looking at the ground.

Its late and my mom is home picking through my dad's things...again. She always does that when she misses him or when she goes through one-off those depression spells. It's after dinner and I always leave for a walk with the guys but something tells me to stay with my mom. I ignore it telling her that I'm leaving out, she did nothing to acknowledge me so I left. It's so hard to stand how she ignores me sometimes, like that one time she made dinner for one. I was so hurt I ran to jacks house and stayed over there for hours and jack just acted like himself and I lit up. Well, right now Jerry and Eddie are waiting outside Jacks house having a vivid conversation.

''Hey guys where's Jack and Milton?''

''Don't know, been waiting forever for him.'' Jerry says impatiently.

Me growing a bit annoyed grabbed the door handle twisted it, it was weirdly unlocked. There is a note pinned on the wall. It read, **_Dear friends and family, I'm going to Dai Shi mountain...I've been thinking about this ever since my dad went MIA. I'm sorry if I scared you with any weird behavior. I'll miss you all so much...please don't come after me. Oh and tell Kim to work on her form.-_ JACK**

I read it like five times while Jerry just looks at the ground in disbelief, Eddie walks out with tears in his eyes. I start to tear up too, I run out after Eddie who was crying and yelling at Milton who looked, for the first time dumbfounded at Eddie.

''JACKS GONE TO-''

''To Dai Shi mountain, I know...''

I look at Milton in a surprised, Jerry comes out Jack's house looking at Milton with an angry face. He tries to get to Milton but I grab Jerry's arm, holding him back.

''AND YOU DIDN'T TO TELL US!'' Jerry yelled with his veins popping out of his neck.

''He came to me earlier before he left, he wrote a personal note along with the one you read...here.''

Milton walked around calmly and handed us our individual notes. Then he turned and walked home without another word, Eddie and Jerry cave me a hug and left walking to their houses which were beside each other. I leaned against Jack's house wall and opened the note.

_**Hey Kim, I want to start and say please don't kill Milton, I put him up to it. I also wanted to say that I have really strong feelings for you and that I love you. **__**I knew it the**__** moment I met you. And**_ its okay if you don't feel the same way. I'm so so so SORRY Kim...this kills me to just up and leave you but I have to do this for closure. I wanna be their with you, so badly. Please don't come after me. Love, **Jack**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do at first but then I heard a scream from my house so I bolt across the street to my house. When I open the door my mom is throwing things at the wall, particularly my dads things that I stored away. She also had cuts on both of her arm, I started freaking out myself. She started to run around like she was mad or something, I just stood there watching her, with tears in my eyes. I couldn't do this right now, I ran out my house. And I ran and ran until I reached Jack and my favorite spot, that field we were at before he left. I got mad at the grass and started tearing the grass and flowers out the ground while screaming. Then fall on my back and stare at the sky, _why did you leave? _Something in me changed while I was at the field laying on that grass, I wasn't mad or sad anymore. I felt determined to bring Jack home...alive.

Its been about three weeks since Jack has been gone and I can honestly say that I have like two more pounds of muscle. I've working nonstop not only with my friends and me but with my mom after her fit she has gone silent, I can't leave her...that'll kill her. I have to stay to take care of her, I also made a new friend named Grace about two days ago. She also told me that she has a crush on Jack and that she hasn't seen him lately. I told her that her left for Dai Shi mountain about two weeks ago, she cried on my shoulder for about a half of hour. Right now im working on my aim with my bow.

_**Flashback...** _

_''Here let me,'' I say trying to get the bow from Jack._

_''No I got it just help me here,'' Jack says getting into his form, doing it wrong._

_I get behind Jack, put my hands along his to fix his form. Jack glances at me and then I look at him, I feel my cheeks burn. _

_He moves a little closer when the arrow in our hand whirls itself at the target hitting the bull's eye. Me being startled jumps away from Jack, ruining our moment._

_''Little scared there Kim,'' Jack says with a smile as he puts down his bow._

_**Flashback ends...**_

I let go of the arrow and it hit the bull's eye in the middle, like always. I almost never miss, I gotta get home though because its starting to get late and got to make sure my mom eats. So I grab my stuff and gun it home. When I get there my mom is cooking, weirdly.

''I had a good day Kim, did you?'' my mom says with a smile.

''Um yeah you okay I usually cook.''

''Yeah I just felt like cooking today, that's all.''

I nod and sit down a the two seat table, slowly. She brings over some of her amazing chicken soup with a perky smile. I smile back and we eat our soup in silence.

''So you've been practicing a lot lately, whats up with that?'' my mom says with a confused look.

''I don't know just need to keep my mind off...J-Jack.'' I say, for some reason that's the first time in weeks that I've said his name.

I'm glad my mom gets that I don't want to talk, she gets her dishes and mine then tells me to get some rest. I wish I could, I've had the same dream over and over.

_I in a fight with a hooded figure and I'm losing. My other friends, Jerry, Eddie and Milton are unconscious, the figure has a bo staff and keeps hitting me with it. I'm in some sort of throne room, there is a guy on a throne that's not that older than me. He has a lot of rings. The hooded figure all of a sudden, has a dagger, he flips over an arrow that whisks by me. The he rams the dagger in my stomach, immediately my shirt starts to wet, I look down to see blood staining my shirt. And I fall, its like I fall off a cliff, I just keep falling... _

That's when I wake up in sweats with my mom at my bedside holding my hand, like I did to her when she screamed in her sleep. I sit up, still holding my mom's hand and look out the window to see that its dawn.

''Honey you kept saying our neighbor's name in your sleep...''

She doesn't say his name because she knows I miss him and that I loved him, I told her. She kisses my hand and sits on my bed beside me, she hugs me and tells me to think about my uncle, the same thing I told her when she screamed my dads name in her sleep. My uncle's name is Colt, so I try to focus on that name, he lives in our neighboring town and I barely see him.

After what happened last night I believe someone is trying to tell me something. Me and the guys have gotten a bit distant because of jack leaving but that was about to change. I walking with Eddie and Milton, on our way to Jerry's house when Milton starts bugging me with questions.

''Milton trying to be mean or anything but could you shut up, thanks.'' I say without looking back at him.

When we reach Jerry's house he is outside flirting with Grace, a friend of mine and I can tell he's flirting because she is laughing at him as he acts like a monkey.

''You are really funny Jerry.''

''Thanks, I-,''

''Jerry we gotta go,'' I say cutting him off.

''Um, you don't come over telling me what to do, chica.''

Oh, I get it he's showing off in front of Grace. So I grab him by the ear, hard and pull him away from Grace while he screams in pain.

I bring them all to my house, tell them to go inside, ''ow Kim that hurt,'' Jerry say while rubbing his ear.

''Guys, I've thought and think we should go get...''

''Jack,'' Milton says finishing my sentence.

''Yeah,'' I say a little embarrassed.

The guys look at each other with looks of uncertainty.

''Kim we are in no condition to do anything like that.''

''That's why I'm gonna help you all.'' I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Years later... **

Im eating cake, birthday cake to be specific. Its my 18th birthday today and I am officially a woman. And even better now, well almost, is my mom is about back to normal, she also found herself a man. They actually have their 1st year anniversary tomorrow, she has grown and I have too, I've gotten taller and more mature looking. My friends have gotten older too, Eddie is 18, taller and slimmer Milton is 18, he gained 2 pound in 2 years and a little taller, Jerry being a year older is 19, taller and has stubble, which I think is nasty. Last but definitely no least is Grace who is 17 turning 18 in two days, she is about as tall as me. I can also say that I am more mature emotionally now than 2 years ago when Jack left, my mom has grown with me and we helped each other out of depression.

Now Grace and me are taking one of our walks that we take in the evening. We're are kind of having an awkward silence which I prefer over her talking about her 2 favorite things Jerry and her hair.

''So did you enjoy your birthday?'' Grace says breaking our silence in two.

''Yeah, but I wish...''

''I know you don't have to say it, you wanted a clown.''

''Huh,'' I say confused.

''Yes, we needed a clown to and tickle you until you cry.''

''Shut up, Grace,'' I reply while smiling and shaking my head.

And with that we walk in silence until Jerry runs up and scares Grace from behind then picking her up and spinning her around. That reminded me of what Jack would do when I'm walking by myself, he would spin me until I'd scream. Grace's laughter snaps me out of my thoughts.

''Jerry put me down PLEASE,'' says Grace between laughter.

''Okay, here you go, hey birthday girl,'' Jerry says now joining our walk, walking by grace with his hand over her shoulders.

He never did ask her out they just kind of just started one day, I remember a number of times when I was Jack's fake girlfriend, even though it was fake I sometimes pretended it was real.

''Yeah Imma leave you two to talk or whatever-''

''Why Kim?'' Grace says with a sad face.

''Third wheel, that's why,'' I say, they realize and let me go but not without shouting happy birthday.

I jog in the direction where Jerry came from for some reason I turn from a jog to a run and then to a sprint. I feel like Im being chased by someone but I didn't look back to see who, I keep this up until I reach my house, I run right in and grab my dagger from under my bed. I stand there in the middle of my house trying to catch my breath, I get it under control and bust out my door to see a middle aged man, wearing black pants, a black dirty shirt with matching black boots. The man was my uncle Colt, he was holding a real brown leather jacket that was too small for him but perfect for me.

We are inside sitting at the table, us both sitting near a corner of the table and it is finally dust.

''So uncle Colt what're you doin here?''

''Its my niece's birthday, why wouldn't I be here? he replies.

''And I got you something,'' he said as her handed me the jacket.

''Oh, and I scared you didn't I?''

I ignore him and run my fingers along the lustrous, unruffled leather, it was real which meant he could've just cut his arm off to get this. Real stuff like this is extremely rare, being that Dai Shi is hogging it.

''So where is the guy you liked, uh Jack I think his name is.''

I stop feeling the leather jacket and stare at the ground, thoughtfully.

''He left two years ago...''

''Did he do something to you, if I get my hands on him-''

''No, he left for Dai Shi mountain 2 years ago...haven't seen him since.''

My uncle shifts uncomfortably in his seat then looks at me with sorrowful eyes.

''You liked him, didn't you.'' Uncle Colt says with a smile.

''Yes Uncle Colt I did but-''

''You didn't let me finished, im gonna help you get up there.''

For the next hour we talked about ways to get up to Dai Shi mountain. I always wanted to go up there and get him but like I said I was emotionally unstable and my feelings would cloud my judgement, Uncle Colt taught me that. He was one of the few to come back from The Great Wars, alive. It killed him though that he couldn't bring his brother, my dad, back. So because he felt ashamed he stop talking to us, it was only for a little while though because he came back and teached me archery and darts but slowly started to stop coming. I hope he knows that this jacket doesn't make up for it.

''So again about companions, you need people with you, preferably your little Brady bunch.''

''That Brady bunch are best friends and I've already been training them, they're ready.''

''Okay, that's good, but are you?'' he asked looking me in my eyes.

''I've been since he left,'' I said reassuringly with a determined face.

With that he gets up and I do too, he then hugs me and moves my hair out of my face, just like Jack used too, I missed that.

Milton and the guys were at outside his house staring across the street at a small group of girls, containing Julie, Grace and Kelsey, all friends of mine. I see the looks each group is giving each other, _why won't the guys go talk to them? _

I walk to the girls side of the street, ''what the heck is goin on?''

They all tell me of how they waiting for their crushes to come across the street and ask them out. Really?

I walk across the street to the guys, ''its time and those girls want you to ask them out.''

''Okay, but give us un-''

''Tonight, that's when were leaving so say you goodbyes now.''

At first, they looked like they were gonna fight and argue but then the all glanced at each other and there face hardened. Amazingly they all nod and walk to there houses, _okay then._ I look at the girls across the street as they watch there crushes go into their house._  
_

I'm packing all the things that Uncle Colt said that is essential on this trip slash rescue mission. I packed, extra clothing, my bow and arrows, my sewing kit, my small first aid kit, flat sleeping bag and some more extra arrows. I finish packing the arrows and then go under my bed and take out the note Jack gave me when he left, I didn't cry or even whimper but I did have to compress a bunch of memories that came with the note. I carefully put it in my pack and leave outside, my mom, the guys and their parents. Its dusk but the sky has streaks of pink in it, Jerry is quietly playing with a box of matching while his mom keeps telling him to stay with me. Eddie's and Milton's moms are doing the same, _their moms are smart. _

I hug my mom tightly, ''you and the guys stay together, I still don't approve of this but its Jack so I understand.''

And with that the guys said their last goodbyes and follow me in the direction of the woods. _ I'm coming Jack._

**There is a poll on my Bio page, your opinion counts, please enjoy. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Complaining. They did a lot of that when we first got in the woods, it was about stupid stuff too. Like when it got really cold Milton started talking about all the different diseases you can get from just getting too cold. Eddie just kept saying 'we goin to make it' over and over. I'm lovin Jerry right now,why, because he is silent, and that can be good or bad. These woods aren't to bad, just enough tree but not too many, kind of hilly and I would know, Milton educated me on pretty much everything on hills. Right now its dawn and we have been walking for hours, I'm a little tired, but the guys, other than Jerry, are exhausted. I finally get satisfied with the amount of miles we have done and told the guys to stop.

''Finally, man my legs are gonna fall of,'' says Eddie as he flops down in the shaded area of a tree.

''I just gonna lay my head down..'' Milton says failing to finish his sentence, probably the first thing he's failed.

''I'm gonna take first watch Kim, you get some sleep,'' Jerry says without showing emotion.

He has being acting weird lately, like a grown man or something, like he has to me and the guys safe.

That's my job, I could punish him, ''okay wake me in about an hour.''

And with that I get my sleeping bag out and lay myself gently down, immediately my eyelids get heavy. I hope my dreams are at least okay.

_I'm__ in this room. Its a blood red, plain, square room with nothing on the walls but scratched in tally marks. The ground is made of dirt. There is nothing in the room but a dark figure, I can't tell who it is, but the figure is working out vigorously. A door opens and the figure jumps out of push form doing a windmills until he gets on his feet. Long hair brown hair. When he gets up I see that the guys a brunette. The person that opens the door is not a standard guard he is more like a servant/guard I guess. Anyway the figure stands in the guys way. Arm's crossed over his chest out so he can't get in the room, the guy has a cart in front of him._

_ He sighs, ''please eat master you body needs it.''_

_The figure moves out of the way and gets on his knee's, the servant comes over and uncover many fruits, veggies, meats, __sea foods, and water. The servant started feeding the figure.  
_

_The dream changed._

_I was holding a bow and arrow pointed toward a figure, probably the same figure from before. I can't tell that I've been in intense battle. The figure had about two arrows already in his chest and black blood was dripping from him. I shoot another and for some reason I felt a tears in my eyes. I felt a cold air rub against my bare skin and I shiver. _

_''Kim Kim..'' I hear in the distance growing a bit louder._

_''Kim KIM KIM,'' the voice gets louder. _

I quake up to Jerry shaking me, vigorously.

I move his hands off me and sit up, ''whats goin on?''

''Were being watched,'' Jerry whispered.

I look around to see the guys wide awake, holding their weapons, looking around frantically. I grab my dagger out of my pack and glance at the sky, it is approaching the afternoon fast. Weirdly, its cold and a breeze blows against me just like my dream. I panic and get out my bow and arrow pointing it all around us, frantically. _Wait what i'm I doing? _I lower my bow then pack it in my pack as quickly as I took it out. I throw it over my back suddenly Jerry pushes me into him, hugging me. I just sit there for a second but I then hug him back, me and Jerry have gotten closer since Jack left. I think he kind of likes me, he finally releases me.

''We're gonna be fine, okay...'' Jerry say in a reassuring voice.

''And I think whoever was watching us is gone now.''

Just as he says that a snowflake falls from the sky landing on my jacket. I sigh but then I realise it is the middle of summer. I ignore that and start to walk again, we had silence for maybe four minuets then Eddie and Milton argue about the weather. _Typical guys._ Jerry is walking beside me, a bit close too, our arms rubbing against each other now and then. Along with the smiles he keeps giving me, those sweet smiles.

''So Kimster what was that thing back there about?'' Jerry say breaking our silence like board.

''Just been having weird dreams...I actually thought one would come true or something.''

''Well you need not worry fair maiden for I'm here,'' Jerry says in a prince charming voice along with the charming smile.

And with that he carefully slipped his hand in to mine, memories of Jack flashed in my head giving me a slight headache. I didn't show it on the outside thought I just flinched slightly and squeezed his hand. I try to smile so he doesn't ask me anymore questions. I can't say that I have feelings for him but I do like him, but as a friend or more?That's what bugs me, not knowing. I stop and check our surroundings, more snows falls and it is getting really cold. Oh and I forgot to mention me and Jerry kissed around my 17th birthday, he wasn't my first kiss though, Jack was. So whenever Grace talks about Jerry it brings me back to me and Jerry's kiss, after our kiss though the days that followed were full of arguing of who started it. My thoughts were interrupted by Jerry nudging me.

''Look,'' he say pointing to two guys hovered over a dead deer.

They look a lot like the guys that steal from our village, they kind of stopped when I broke their leaders arm. They piss me off. My mind devises a plan and an evil one at that but then something happens I feel the need to hide, I get down in nearby bush and the guys follow my lead. The guys are having a argument when it happens the weather changes from snowing to a thunderstorm, the snow along with cold leaves. A new cold replaces it, It rains and...

**FLASH**

Lighting hits a tree near us, not making it fall though. Then comes the...

**BOOM **

It hit a tree beside us setting it on fire, the fire was amazing because it was bright purple, as far as I know Dai Shi's favorite color. The two men didn't even seem too notice the brilliantly blazing tree, then it something bizarre happened The fire moved off the tree and on the ground, forming a figure, its tall and male that's all I can really see. The two guys notice him and turn to face him, with looks of extreme pride and evil smirks.

''You think cause your on fire you scare us with your purple fire, THINK AGAIN.'' the buffer one says crossing his big arms across his chest.

The other does the same, they both have on stolen armor from our village, the buffer one has a buzz cut the other has shaggy, now wet, hair.

The figure moves his arm up towards the two guys and it blazes, ''I am General Blaze of the Elemental army of Lord almighty Dai Shi, you are on the sacred ground, you have 5 seconds to move or I move you


	5. Chapter 5

Well, the purple fire man was already impressive because he was fire but he knew how to fight. The two guys did as well so it seemed like a close fight, the guys weren't afraid to touch his fire skin but they won't touching it with their bare hands they had blue swords to fight with. We are just in a bush watching as fight escalates, I have to babysit them so they don't do anything to blow our cover. The less buff one stumbles and General Blaze uses this to his chance, he kicks him into a tree then blasts him with his hand. The other yells and runs toward the General in pure rage, once again another chance, he simply steps to the side, letting him stumble. He turns only to have his partners sword slide cleanly through his chest. He just looks at the General in confusion then the General let's go of the sword making him fall to the ground.

General Blaze turns to our hiding place, ''come out or I will burn the bush and you.''

Jerry looks at Eddie, Milton then me and stands, I do also and the guys follow.

''Name and age, now,'' He says with a calm but demanding voice.

Jerry goes first, ''Jerry Martinez, 19.''

Then Eddie, ''Eddie Jackson, 18, sir.''

Next Milton, ''Milton Krupnick, 18.''

Last but certainly not least, ''Kim Crawford, 18 and is this necessary?''

He looked at all of us like we were trash that he forgot to burn to bits.

He puts his fingers on his temples and closes his fiery eyes, ''you all seek someone, yes?''

I nod, ''hope you find him, Kim.'' General says.

''Oh and here's a little something to get you goin...he's not dead...yet.'' General Blaze says with a grin.

Then like someone blowing out a candle, he fades away. _What does he mean by not 'yet'? _

Its getting dark again and we are all worn out, first, it's the weather always changing, second, after the meet with Blaze we've been getting chase a lot and Lastly, because of all the wired dreams I don't want to sleep so we've only one 2 minute break. The guys are so tired they aren't even complaining anymore, they're saving energy.

Finally Eddie demands we stop, ''I demand we STOP, please.''

I nod and hit my back against a tree sliding down, trying to get comfortable at the base. Jerry sits on my left, Milton collapses and starts to snore right away, Eddie did the same. Bring on the uncomfortable silence.

''You should get-,''

''No,'' I say cutting him off.

He looks at me clearly confused, ''may I ask why?''

I don't feel like explaining so I obey him and sleep. _Bring on the nightmares._

_I'm__ running through the woods through it mood of hot and sunny. I have my bow and arrows in hand, I just shot one at someone who is now shooting one back, I duck. The weather changes and it starts to snow and the cold comes with it like a wave. I check my surroundings, put down my bow and arrows and try to put on my leather jacket when an arrow hits my arm. Penetrating my flesh making blood flow out like cause and effect, I being in shock don't feel all the pain and this is the best time to take the arrow out. I yank it out swiftly, and scream, so loud I startle some birds making them leave their tree. I look up and see the owner of the arrow, a girl about my age and for some reason I couldn't see her face clearly, the only thing that I could see is that she was about my age and height. Also that she had long brown hair. I get into my stance and so does she, I punch she moves quickly. My hurt arm isn't much use so I hold it close to me. She does her combo: left, right, right, kick. And I do mine:block, block, kick, left. _

_The dream changes. Oh, boy._

_A man is sitting in front me, really old guy, skinny, bald and had on all these expensive looking robes. The ones around him have saved heads as well. Monks. _

_''Kim, I am talking to you through your dreams.'' he says in a raspy Asian voice._

_''Wait you interrupted my other dream, rude.''_

_He smiled, ''for a good cause, yes?''_

_''I don't know, you tell me.''_

_''I don't know if you realized this yet but you don't have regular dreams, young one.''_

_''Uh yeah, I mean talking to you now, aren't I?''_

_''You are the Chosen one, Kim.''_

_''I'm the what now.'' _

_Another voice screams my name in my head, the old man sighs._

_''Come to me and I will send you off to Jack but I warn you he has changed.''_

_The voice yells again making the old man fade a bit, ''and hurry before it's too late!''_

_The voice screams one last time... _

I open my eyes expecting Jerry but instead I see a worried Milton. _Something's wrong. _My head is on Jerry's shoulder, I lift and give Milton the death stare because after all it was still dark.

''I had a nightmare...'' he said looking like a scared child.

''What happened?'' I said with a sigh, clearly annoyed.

''It was about you and J-Jack...''

I nodded wanting him to go on, ''you um uh...you killed him, Kim.''

''I what...'' I say not believing him.

''Y-you killed him, you shot arrows in his chest...'' he said standing up.

I stood up as well, ''NONONO, YOU'RE WRONG,'' I say my voice raising.

''Kim it was my dream-''

''SHUT UP MILTON, JUST SHUT IT,'' I yell beginning to cry.

''Kim please-''

''WHAT DID I SAY MILTON, SHUT IT!'' I say before taking off into the woods.

I kept running until my legs cried mercy, I slide down a tree and cried, overwhelmed with emotion. I got angry, I picked up a stick and slammed it against a tree, over and over, until it broke. I then stared in the distance at the sight of the rising sun.

_Flashback... _

_Jack and me spent the night together talking. _

___The sun creeps over the horizontal line like a ninja, ''its beautiful,'' I said smiling at the beautiful sunrise._

___''Naw, I've seen better,'' Jack said making an unsatisfied face._

___''Where have you seen better sunrises?''_

___''No I didn't mean sunrises I meant that I've already seen something much more beautiful...''_

___''Oh yeah, where?''_

___''Right here beside...''_

___I look at him and blush, I look away but he brings my face to his, we are inches apart. We slowly lean in until our lips touch and we kiss. Even though it was only like 4 seconds, it was the happiest 4 seconds of my life. I couldn't stop smiling that whole week, even in my sleep._

___Flashback ends... _

I feel a tear escape my eye like a villain escaping jail, my face hardens and I make my way from the way I came.

''KIM KIM PLEASE COME OUT!'' Jerry yells.

I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder, he turns and looks reviled.

''I'm f-''

Before I could finish he pulls me in for a hug, a tight on at that. I hug back, he whispers something in my ear but it was too quiet for me too hear.

''Huh?'' I say confused.

''I-I...love you,'' he says looking at the ground.

''You what?''

**I need more favorites and follows for this story because when I end this one I'm starting another, a long one, so spread the word about my work. Thanks and hoped you enjoy.-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. Just wow. I just stared at Jerry in awe while he blushed intensively. It would've been different if we were just playing around and he said it but this is different. Different face. Different time. Different situation. Different Jerry.

''You are just playing right?'' I say trying not to hurt his feelings.

''I like you more than a friend, Kim...I always have,'' Jerry said coming closer, ''but Jack liked you so I backed off.''

''And you chose to tell me now,'' I say.

''Yeah, I mean you like me too,'' he said now in my face, just inches from mine.

I back away until I back into tree, ''Jerry listen I-''

Before I could say anything he kissed me and he kissed me with a passion. I pushed him off me, emotions scattered like the leaves in the fall, it is autumn. Jerry looks at me confused while he regains his balance.

''Kim, I thought you liked-''

''Um no, Jerry you are my FRIEND plus you thinks every girl likes you.'' I say trying to keep calm, cutting him off.

''That's because every gir-''

Jerry's interrupted by a smooth rock hitting him upside the head, he falls to the ground immediately afterwards. I get down and get to Jerry's side shaking him, vigorously. An arrow slides by my hand, cutting it along the way, so I go offensive. I grab Jerry and drag him into the bushes, he starts to stir telling me to leave him and go find Eddie and Milton.

He sits up and rubs his head, ''come out, intruders,'' said a female voice.

Jerry smiled thinking she was weak, he told me he'd distract her so I could find the others. Before I could protest he jumps out of the bushes and like

* * *

_**I have to stop the story for just a sec to clarify somethings. First, Merry Christmas, second, I do not clarify in the summary if the story is a Kick story,you'll just have to read and find out. Third, I have different kinds Kick stories, next in chapter one I made a mistake having to do with Jack's hair, before he left his hair was shaved on the sides with a little hair on the top. Finally, I would love to have more reviews and favorites and no I couldn't wait until the end to do this end. I just couldn't. Enjoy the rest of the story.**_

* * *

he didn't use the bathroom in like forever. The girl took the bait and ran full speed past the bush, after Jerry. After she is out off site I run back from where I came looking for Eddie and Milton. I find the area but it is vacant their stuff was there though, I grab my bow and arrows and sling them over my back then I run. I run through the autumn forest that starts to warm up like a fireplace. So I take off my jacket, tie it on my waist and take my bow off my back along with an arrow and get into shooting place. I move through forest with such caution, listening to every sound. Suddenly, an arrow whirls into a tree right next to me, so I take the face of action. I crouch down and look around for the owner _hold up...this feels familiar. _I ignore my thoughts and spot her by pure luck and I shoot. I duck down before I could see if I hit her or not, I think about my dream and quickly put on my jacket. Afterwards, the winds come and it gets cold, I don't know why but I move away quickly from my spot, tumbling on the ground. I fix myself up and see an arrow in the ground where I was at. I stand and look for the girl who is trying to kill me, she walks up to me with her bow on her back, looking like she saw a ghost. I might as well be one because I feel tired as heck.

''I'm Claire and my master has expected you...''

''Kim, where are my friends?'' I asked.

''Come on,'' she said giving me a weird look.

We took a lot turns and we also made a lot of U-turns. We finally make it to the village, it's a kinda small but there is a monastery up a bit in the mountain. The main part of the village is the monastery, its square with a tiled center filled with monks training kung-fu. Grace beckons and we walk up stairs for like ever, we finally get there and they open the doors, two monks meet us with a bow of their heads. As we walk avoiding the practicing monks, she hands her bow and arrows to a monk that was following us, I the same. I follow her until I hear Jerry's signature 'woo' from a door I past, I also hear Eddie complain about needing to find me. Milton agrees. Jerry voice gets closer to the door while telling them 'Jerry's got this' .

He opens the door and his eyes widen, ''KIM, told you guys!'' He yells over his shoulder.

The guys rush to the door with goofy grins, I pull them all in for group hug but someone missing...Jack. Claire comes back and gives us all looks.

''Come on, Kim my dad's waiting...''

I nod and tell the guys to wait for me in the room, I follow Claire until we reach a beautifully designed door stationed with two DAI SHI guards. This made me mad but I decided to show it. The guards open the door as we approach, I glare at them with such an evil stare one of the guards flinch. I walk inside to a room lit by only candles and they were everywhere, the old monk man who I saw in my dream was sitting on a woven mat with 3 monks roaming around with different task. Then there was the hooded figure standing, trembling next to the old monk, a monk slowly walks up to the figure and hands him a plain black box, he snatches it. For some reason he wont look my way, as I slowly walk up he trembles more, his hands drop the box and he grabs his head, screaming in pain. I stopped. The old monk opened his tired eyes, standing with a help from Claire, he walks over to the hooded figure and reaches in the hood, I assume putting his hands on his face. The figure stops screaming and stands, still trembling, he picks up the box and walks past me. I look at him as he passed and him at me, him being so close, I felt something. It can't describe it but I felt the need to bow but I glared instead. And he left. I turn to the monk who sighs and sits back down on his mat and smiles at me.

''Come sit, young one,'' I sit on a mat beside Claire who was now eating.

''So I'm here what do you want to talk to me about,'' I say looking around.

''Leave us,'' he says to his helpers

''This is about Jack, Kim,'' the old monk says.

''W-what about him?''

He closed his eyes and looked like he was mentally preparing himself, he then sat forward and put his hand on my head. Then it started.

_It started out as Jack in the woods. Just seeing him made me cry. He then fighting off Dai Shi element warriors, specifically General Blaze. He doesn't lose, he just gets away. He then meets Claire and she leads him to the old monk man. The monk prepared him for his journey, teaching him the elements of fighting. Then the old monk began to talk to me in this forced dream._

_''Kim, Jack came to me so confident it was crazy,'' the old monk said, ''he also said that he loved you and wanted me to protect you.''_

_I began to cry, ''he talked about you a lot too, that was annoying.'' the old man replied._

_We got back to the forced dream, Jack fought his way all the way to Dai Shi. And then he battled the Grand warrior and..._

''And that's all I'm gonna show you, all I did was gave you the short version of what happened to him,'' he replied, ''the longer version is much more detailed.''

I wipe away my tears and Claire hugs me, awkwardly. I look at the old man with angry face.

''Now tell me about my dreams.''

**_Such a long time...to me at least.-Angel_**


	7. Chapter 7

I love tea. It calms you down after a strange and nerve wreaking day. Like the one I just had. Its night and me, the guys and Claire are eating in the room I told the guys to wait for me in. Its been an awkward silence ever since Claire told the guys about my ability to see the future in my dreams and sometimes I can influence my ability on other people. Oh, I forgot to say, I can see the future through dreams. Cool right? Wrong. It's like a curse, I don't get much sleep because of it.

''So you cause skinny boy here to see the future?'' Claire said looking at Milton.

''His name is Milton and yes he was the second, my mom was the first...''

''What you fu-''

''I rather not say,'' I replied cutting her off.

Jerry is sitting next to me and Claire is on the other side, Eddie and Milton are on the other side. Jerry is annoying me, he keeps putting his arms on my chair, scooting closer to me, running his hands through my hair.

''If you don't stop I'll make sure you die young.''

He puts his hands up in surrender, starting to eat again. _Finally. _ Claire looks at me than at him. I mouth 'later' to her and continue eating.

Its sunset, Claire and I are taking a walk while talking. She told me how Jack always talked about me and how much he liked me. She said that he was doing this for his family, friends and most importantly...me. _God, I wanna cry. _

''You know my dad slash master isn't gonna let you leave...''

This got me.

''WHAT,'' I tried to calm down, ''why.''

''My dad is gonna keep his word with Jack and keep you here but, I'm gonna get you out,'' she replied looking up at the starry night with an evil smirk.

''Go get your lame excuse for guy friends.''

''Okay and hey they might be pathetic but their good friends and they never give up.''

''I know...I never had that, your lucky,'' she said giving me a slight push.

With that, I go to find my friends. I walked past each guest room trying to see which one belong to the guys. Until I walk past one that was unusually loud with bands and crashes. I also hear the yells of Eddie and Jerry, there is also a something bright, flickering behind the door. Since after all, it was see-through. While two figures were running around hitting the bright flicker. This is the room. I open the door slowly to see Milton unconscious in a corner with Eddie throwing things on the fire while Jerry hit it with a wooden chair. _Idiots. _I grab some water near a tea set and put throw it on the fire amazingly putting it out. Jerry smiled in relief, Eddie breath heavily while Milton...lets just say he wasn't the life of the party.

I didn't even give them the chance to explain, ''grab Milton and our stuff, we're leaving.''

They nodded and scrambled around getting the stuff essential for our short trip up to Dai Shi mountain. We didn't have long to go just about a half mile up the mountain on the path Claire talked about and we will be on our way.

Getting out was easy enough. There was barely anyone guarding. Claire safely led us to the path, after our short goodbyes we trudged up the path, taking careful steps. The guys were dead quiet, which was good I needed to think. After about an hour Milton began to stir. We stopped for a break because we were all a bit tired and Milton having a million and one questions.

After some explaining, ''so that Claire girl helped us get out?''

''Yup,'' I said popping the 'p'.

''So how much how much longer until we get, you know up there?'' Eddie asked.

I pondered this, ''about 10 or 20 minutes.''

I looked to the torches, placed on assorted trees along the path. I rubbed my bow and stood, my friends stood as well. Carefully, I grab a torch start to slowly walk until after about 5 minutes, a guard stopped us.

He was only about 8 feet away from us, ''HALT!'' he yelled in a harsh tone.

We stopped and he walked closer to us, slowly with the torch ahead of him.

His dark eyes got wide when he got close enough to see my face, he back stepped showing sudden fear.

''You.''

That was all he said, I looked my friends then to him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his chest plate, slamming him into a tree.

''Take us to Dai Shi, NOW.'' I said venom not dripping put pouring out in every word.

It didn't take us long to get to the bridge that led to the Dai Shi's home. It was foggy and dark, except of the torches on the bridge. There was a guard at every torch, our personal guide was shaking as we approached. I pushed him from in front of us, the guards glanced at me. Fear filled the air as they all began to shake, I smiled. _Yup, I could get used to this. _Suddenly, there was a swoosh and splash of water beneath the bridge, it go on the bridge right in front of me. More and more water got on the bridge, the guard got on their knees but not only that. The water starting forming a figure just like General Blaze did. It was tall and skinny but muscular, couldn't make out many other feathers though. Water was its body and the only things on him that wasn't water was a leaf shirt type thing and a leaf sag on his shoulder. His face finally formed, he looked a bit like a kid.

It, now assuming it is a he, smirked, ''welcome...we've been expecting you.''

He sounded like an eleven year old, I smiled at this but Jerry being Jerry howled with laughter.

''OOHH MMYY GOODNESS BRO, YOUR VOICE DON'T FIT YOUR SHAPE AT ALL HAHAHA!''

**A bit short I guess, please read the AN in Lost without you, Thank you in advance.-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

General Aqua led us to the throne room, he is childish like Jerry. They joked the way to there. _Jerry might make a heck of a dad one day...wait did I just think that? Whatever. _We finally get to a large, decorated door, it had two golden dragons on it, they both made an 's'. Both of the dragons had their heads sticking out towards us. They were greatly detailed. On my left I was a bit startled by a wiping noise to my left. It was just a cleaning guy, he was older, brown hair sprinkled with gray. He was awfully skinny too, he smiled sweetly. I then remember him, he's one the brave cleaning servants of the cruel Dai Shi.

''Hey Shawn,'' I say with a smile.

''Hey Kim, best of luck.''

He frowned and walked away, slowly. We all, including the General, stood at the door just staring at it.

''Let's go.''

I put my hand below the dragons mouth on the handle and pull the left door open. Behind the door it revealed a large throne room, on the left and right it had assorted weapons. Everything from bows to double-headed axes, two guards behind us close the doors behind us. Guards line the walls of the room, while Dai Shi is in full battle armor on his magnificent throne made of pure gold. I expected Dai Shi to look like an older guy but he look around our age, blonde mo hawk, kind of short and muscular. He also looked a bit like Jack, which made me mad.

He stands, ''welcome, my friends.''

We don't say or do anything.

Dai Shi frowned, ''come on, you traveled all this way to see me.''

He had black eyes that were searching at all of us. Finally, one of us spoke up.

''Who are you?'' Eddie asked.

''I'm Dai Shi, of course but that's not what you mean, right''

Eddie bravely nods, ''this body's name is irrelevant, you are here for your friend.''

He crosses his arms across his chest and that's when I saw his rings, just like in my dream. I suddenly get a surge of energy and confidence.

''Where is your Grand Warrior, Dai Shi?''

Just then a dark figure emerged from the shadows on the right side of Dai Shi's throne. It had on a black cloak, covering its face. It slowly walked until it stood beside the stairs, by Dai Shi. It bowed towards me then turned towards Dai Shi, getting on his knee, head bowed. I noticed that the guards are shaking slightly and so is the Grand Warrior.

Dai Shi notices and gets mad, ''STOP IT ALL OF YOU...T-THAT OLD MONK'S PROMISE IS FALSE!''

The guards stop shaking for a quick second only before starting again.

He looked to his Grand Warrior, ''rise.''

The Grand Warrior obeyed.

He flopped on his throne, ''leave the girl and only the girl.''

I look around at my friends, noticing the General Aqua is gone. I look back at the Grand Warrior who was now in front of the throne. I waited for him to show himself. _Breathe Kim._ His hands reached for his hood, when he started to pull the hood back the first thing I notice is bangs brunette hair. My eyes widen as the hood falls to the floor._  
_

''Jack...is th-that...''

''OHMYGOD ITS JACK GUYS!'' Jerry yelled excitingly.

I didn't know what to do or say. Jack obviously grew up, he was taller, stronger and most importantly his hair was...long. All the way to his shoulders. He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

''J-Jack its us...your friends...your best friends...'' I say.

Jack glared at the guys in disgust but when his eyes landed on me, I glared back. His eyes were dark like Dai Shi but with a sprinkle of brown.

''What is this Dai Shi, why is like this?''

Dai Shi sighed then smiled evilly.

''You village people don't know half of what goes on up here,'' he said, still not answering my question.

''You see the Grand Warrior supposed to be strong, a fighter 'till the end if you will.''

I nodded.

''Ya boy Jack here killed my LAST Grand Warrior, so he became the NEW Grand Warrior.''

It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. Jerry...not so much.

''How did Jack kill the last Grand Warrior if he or she was immortal?'' Jerry asked.

Dai Shi frowned at this, I face-palmed.

''That's besides the point,'' he said.

I took a long hard look at Jack, he stared at the wall behind us. As if on cue the guards begin to stomp and hit their spears on the ground.

''The point is you came all this way for a fight...''

Two servants came out carrying a highly decorated, long and skinny box. They got on their knees in front of the throne facing Jack. The servant on the left opened the box, it was beautiful. It was a bo staff, a gold one with a dragon at each end of the staff, wrapped around it. We stared in awe.

''Then a fight is what you are gonna get...''

Jack arm went behind him and the staff, magically flew to his hand. I put my hand on my bow, which was on my arm. Jack got in his fighting stance and the stomping quickened. He then flipped and twirled the staff around with such ease and control. He ended his routine and got back in his earlier fighting stance. This time though he was slowly walking toward us, Jerry slightly moves in front of me. _What's with the sudden bravery?_ I take my bow off my arm and an arrow out quiver.

''Maybe I can rig his memory,'' Jerry whispers.

''Jerry I wouldnt-''

''JACK!''

_Oh no._

''Remember me bro, i'm-''

With a swift move he hit Jerry in the stomach sending him flying in to a rack with different size bows and arrows. He must've hit it hard because he didn't make a sound after he knocked it down, he just laid there. It kinda pissed me off. Eddie's eyes got wide at the sight, Milton ran over to help Jerry. Milton shook him but he still didn't budge.

Instead, he ran over to us, ''guys what are we going to do?''

Before I could say something, Eddie grabbed the thing nearest to him, which was a bow, and ran to Jack. I'm surprised when he actually succeed, after a couple of misses, in hitting Jack upside the head. Jack stumbled back but regain his balance quickly. Blood slipped down the right side of his face, slowly. It was black.

''Jack, remember please...''

Jack shook his head, vigorously, ''Get. Out. Of. Here. Guys, NOW.'' Jack struggled to say.

A glimmer of hope washes over me but leaves as soon as it comes when Jack twirls his staff around hitting Eddie. He flew into Jerry who was starting to stir, knocking them both out. Now its just me and Milton. Milton looked at me and me at him. I sigh and hold the bow up towards Jack. He stares at it, like it was his weakness. Jack was also sweating like crazy, Milton being smarter than the others moved behind me and just stood there, being incredibly still.

''Now Jack-''

''SHUT UP...th-this body knows you...its knows all of you...'' Jack says, soaking himself with sweat.

Milton moves beside me, ''I know what's happening to him.'' he says excitingly.

I urge him to continue, ''you see the spirit of Dai Shi has a mind of its own, right?''

I nod.

''Well Jack has a mind too, they're probably both fighting for control of his body...''

My hand tensed on the bow, ''maybe if we can-''

Jack grabs Milton's arm and with a swift move he flips him on his back then proceeds to put his foot on Milton's chest.

''No...''

''O-okay i'm just gonna stay on the floor, yup right here,'' Milton says looking up at the ceiling, dazed.

Now it was just me and Jack/Dai Shi. We both stare at each other daring the other to move.

**I would like some more reviews on this story. I mean 'The Shaker' got a pretty good amount of reviews so why is this one not? Please tell and if this story get's over at least 20 reviews, I'll put a sneak peek of a NEW story I'm doing. This one finish before that one starts and I put my disclaimers in the end of the book. Anyway thanks for reading, more to come.-Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack is extremely calm which was scaring me cause he could whack me with the staff. I knew I had to do something to get Jack to win the battle going on in his head. So I did the only thing I think would work.

''You have five seconds to get out of Jack or I will drag you down to lowest pits of-''

Is cut short by Jack's staff hitting my side, pain slithered across me side but I didn't drop my bow and arrow. Instead, I move away from Jack, creating distance so I could make my next move. Jack didn't hit me that hard but the pain was getting worse, I bump into something hard behind me. The door.

Jack is making he way over to me, ''stop STOP o-or I'll shoot...''_  
_

''You wouldn't shoot your crush, would you?'' Dai Shi yelled from his throne.

''What do you mean crush?''

''Come on, he screamed your name in his sleep for crying out loud, the real question though is...do you like him?''

''Why was he screaming in his sleep in the anyway?'' I asked, trying to stall.

''That's besides the point, KILL HIM or he will KILL YOU...''

He mutters a few words to himself, the only words I could make out was 'love' and 'hurt'. That's when it hit me, Dai Shi's body must've been in love once.

''Love is powerful, Dai Shi...but you wouldn't know...''

The most surprising thing happened next, Dai Shi eyes got wet and a tear got loose from his eye, moving down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and griped the throne. I turned my attention back to Jack who was approaching, again. _Sorry Jack..._I let go of the arrow and it flies the short distance to Jack but amazingly he catches it. Like I was throwing a ball to him. He looked at it and his eyes widened at the site of it, like he was in pain.

''Jack...look me in my eyes...''

He slowly looks up at me, into my eyes.

''Come back to me, Jack...''

He look as if he was about to say something when I heard yells and... splashing noises. I move slowly from the door, trying to keep my eyes on Jack.

''WATCH OUT BEHIND THE DOOR!'' screamed a familiar voice.

I quickly moved to the left when the door swings open to show Grace followed by several monks. The guards at threat are edge the room run into a formation in front of Dai Shi. Jack backs away from me to in front the formation. Grace walks up to me and the monks follow.

''Go get the boys,'' she commands pointing at my friends, scattered all over the floor.

''Why are you here?'' I ask.

''You didn't think I let you have all the fun, did you?'' Grace relies smirking evilly.

_She does that a lot. _Dai Shi is standing now, his face red as a tomato. He was about to yell but he looked at Grace and Grace at him.

His face went back to normal, ''Grace...is that you?''

Grace face went pale, ''C-Conner?''

I never seen Grace look like this and even though I haven't known her long, I can tell she doesn't make this face often. Realization hits me like a ton of rocks. Dai Shi and Grace. Or rather Conner and Grace. They must have some history, Conner's face is shocked and...angry.

''You told me she was dead,'' he said talking to himself or in his case Dai Shi.

''You can't lie now, she RIGHT THERE.'' he yelled.

Jack turned around and looked at Dai Shi/Conner, ''st-stop stop Dai Shi...please,'' Conner yelled while putting his hands on his head.

Jack continued to stare at Conner while he got on his knees, ''FIGHT IT JACK, PLEASE!

Grace touched my arm making me jump a little, I forgot she was there.

''You got to get to Jack and get Dai Shi out...if you don't...I will...''

I looked her in her eyes and her in mine, ''I'll cover you, go...''

With that I walk toward Jack, slowly. He whips his head around and looks at me but he doesn't look me in the eye.

The monks slowly follow Grace who is behind me, Jack takes a step toward me. Like it was trigger, Grace raced past me towards the guards with the monks. Jack lunged at me staff in hand, I moved to the side and put my bow on my arm. I pull out my dagger but thinking about my dream I put it away. Jack sees this and looks at me confused but then quickly gets back on task. He slams his staff in the ground and it goes through the ground, just enough to hold it still. Jack moves toward me then throws a quick punch to my head but being quick, I duck. Jack throws punches and kicks and I pretty much make it until he lands a lucky kick in my stomach. He grabs me before I can recover and move. He sneaks his hand in my pouch and gets my dagger, I feel like time stops.

He squeezes my arm, ''s-s-stay s-still,'' he shudders.

''Jack you need to fight...you need to harder,'' I say encouraging.

He puts the knife to my neck and like it's an instinct I grab his hand, trying to keep the knife away from my neck. He pushes it, slightly, back toward my neck. Jack then looks me in my eyes, loosen his grip on my arm and stops pushing on the knife. I thought we were actually gonna make it when a sudden gust a wind blew, but it wasn't just wind it was an arrow. An arrow that flew into Jack's side, his eyes got wide and he let go off my arm. I whirled around to see Grace in a perfect shooting place. Her bow-string slightly shaking, I look back at Jack's side. Black blood slowly stream out of his wound, Jack's face got hard.

''Y-you h-h-haven't k-killed him y-yet,'' Conner said, obviously losing control of his body but still fighting.

''What did you do, Grace!'' I yelled my eyes getting blurry.

Jack backed from me and stretches his arm out making the staff fly to his hand. I backed away from him..._I'm get you for this Grace... _

**Well since I finished this chapter before I finished 'The Shaker', I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of a three book long series I'm working on. So without further ado...here it is...**

* * *

Coffee. It all started with coffee. Along with crowded areas. You see everything in life is like a chain of events that led to other things. For example, if I my parents bothered to stick around then I would want to keep or cuddle with something at night when I was little then I wouldn't want a cat and if I didn't want to play with water, even in winter, my cat wouldn't have run into the street and if the woman hadn't been in a hurry because her son spent all night playing video games then she wouldn't have to rush him to school then my cat would be alive. Get it? Well if my brother, Kevin took me in even though he isn't that older than me. Okay back to the coffee...

* * *

**That's all you get now. Sorry, and so when you review tell me if you liked the sneak peek. Thanks and enjoy.-Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood is nasty. Especially black thick blood that is slowly dripping from Jack's side but he doesn't seem to care. Dai Shi gained control again of Conner. The monks are doing a job trying to get through the guards. I'm backed up to where Grace is with my bow and arrow drawn and in place. Grace and me are having a whisper argument.

''Kim, I don't understand why you're so mad, h-he was gonn-'', she whispered.

''No no no, he wasn't gonna do nothing, I was getting through to him then you and your-,''

''Well IT HAPPENED so what do you want me to do,'' Grace said her voice rising from a whisper.

I was about to reply when Grace pushed me down. I whipped my head up to see an arrow in Grace's stomach, my eyes start to burn.

She falls to her knees, ''only the strong survive...''

I get to my feet and help Grace lay down, ''I-I don't know...i'm sorry...I-I'm-''

''Don't get all pity on me... t-this was gonna happen sooner or later...tell Conner...'' she said pulling me close, whispering in my ear.

Grace's body went limp in my arm like the life slipped through my fingertips. I laid her down on the unusual warm, black stone floor. With bow still in hand, I stand and look at Dai Shi who indeed is the killer. He isn't grinning though, its more like a constipated look. Next I turn my attention to Jack who is staring at Grace's, now dead, body. Almost in disgust.

''I...I don't,'' I said an idea popping in my head, an evil one, ''you enjoy destroying people's love life's don't you?''

Dai Shi just stood there with that same constipated look.

''I'm done...'' I said with a straight face.

His face changed to an evil grin. I was for real about this, so I turned to leave. I had something up my sleeve, though.

''KIM!''

Dai Shi's voice boomed with authority and power, so much that the scuffle with the monks and guards stopped. They backed from each other. I turned back around to face Dai Shi with the same face.

''You wanna save him?'' He said regaining composure.

I glanced at Jack who was staring at me, intently.

''Then you have to do something...'' Dai Shi said, thinking deeply.

There was a silence, dripping with tension. Next, he smiled so wide I could fit two cows in his mouth.

''What is it?''

''Its emotionally scaring,'' he said avoiding the topic.

''What is it?''

''You'll hate yourself forever,'' Dai Shi states his grin still showing.

''What. Is. It.'' I say, getting angry.

He looked up as if he pondered this and swear his grin got more sinister.

''You, my dear Kim, has to...'' Dai Shi glanced at Jack, I didn't understand though.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my bow, softy and slowly.

''...Kill him,'' he finished carelessly, crossing his arms in the process.

I understood right then what he was trying to do. Deprive me of something that Conner never had, Dai Shi knew if he could destroy the only I have...love. He knows that I love Jack and that's my weakness. I'm gonna be strong for my friends, for me and Jack. With a swift move I bring up my bow and arrow to Jack's chest, him being about six feet away.

''Don't come any closer, Jack...''

Jack eyed my weapon, slightly slouched to the side because of his wound. He was balancing on his staff with his right hand and holding his side with the other.

''Get her,'' Dai Shi said harshly.

Jack hesitated, gazing at his side then at Dai Shi.

''NOW!''

Jack moved fast even though he's injured, but not fast enough. Out of instinct I let go of the string making the arrow soar into Jack's shoulder. I would've hit his heart but Jack was fast enough to move. He didn't scream, it was more like a grunt. He grabbed his shoulder in agony. I bite back a sob while trying to keep my guard up but, Dai Shi noticed.

''This must be hard, Kim...''

Jack fell to knees while yanking out the arrow in his shoulder. Black blood sneaked out his shoulder, carelessly. The torture and anguish was clear in his face. I lost it. I drop my weapon and run to Jack. He falls forward, me getting there in time, into my arms and I just hold him. His body is warm and toned as I ran my fingers up and down his arm. He flinched at my touch at first but then relaxes. I try to whisper calm words to Jack and I guess it worked because he laid his forehead on my shoulder. He silently cried. Dai Shi sighs from his throne. I try to ignore it the best I can.

''Wait stop,'' Dai Shi calls.

Again I ignore him.

''You can't do this...STOP NOW.''

Annoyed, ''can't do what, Dai Shi?''

''I see how this is gonna play out now...I what happens next but I won't let you win...not now and not EVER!''

I turn my attention back to Jack. Jack's body trembles so I lay him on the, yet again, unusually warm stone floor. I lay his head on my lap, sweep my hands through his long soft brunette locks. His eyes meet mine, so like it's on cue my eyes get blurry. They weren't that dark color anymore it was slowly fading back to that lovely brown color. I used my hand that wasn't in his hair to grab his hand. Warm but kind of rough. I squeezed and he squeezed, the best he could, back. Dai Shi's obnoxious yells crept back into my ears, transmitting them to my brain. Making me take my focus off Jack and back on him.

''PLEASE!''

''...K-Kim...''

An almost silent voice turns my focus again.

I look back down to Jack, ''yes, J-Jack?'' I replied, excited and scared at the same time.

''Y-you h-have to g-get a-away from me,'' he say, struggling with every word.

Hearing his voice put me in a trance, even if it was quiet. A tear slipped away like a murder in the night. He wiped it away, keeping his hand on my cheek. Suddenly, Jack's yanked from me and dragged across the floor toward the throne. I shot up and ran to get my bow and arrow. Two guards hold Jack's arms while Dai Shi comes off his throne. He rushes over to Jack, whose life is slowly slipping away as well as his blood. His blood was now back to its regular red color. He brings his chin up to him about to say something but the door's behind me creep open to relive someone I thought I never see again.

**Review, please because the encouragement is what keeps me writing. This story will end soon, but 'The Guardians' will start soon. So I guess its good.-aNGEL**


	11. Chapter 11

There stood on steps...the old monk. He was content with a small and simple smile, holding a long walking stick. Everything seemed to stop when he walked in and I couldn't stand it. He made his way over to Grace, the monks around her bowed and gave them both some space.

''You know Dai Shi... life is very valuable...''

''What are you doing here!?'' Dai Shi yells a bit nervously from his throne.

He bent over Grace and picked up a strand of her hair, rubbing it. He sighs, lines up his back when he turns around. He wasnt smiling anymore instead his face looked pained and even older.

''How long must this go on, Dai Shi...how many innocent peop-''

''Don't you even st-''

''DON'T. CUT. ME. OFF.'' the old monk warned.

Dai Shi face went blank. I looked Jack who was staring at me with a weak face. A tear ran down my cheek but I wipe it away, quickly before anyone could notice. The old monk came towards me until me stood beside me, he put his withered but strong hand on my shoulder.

''I'm am going to end this...forever...''

I didn't get what he meant but, he didn't give me time to figure it out. He gently pushed me away from him so I backed up, keeping my eyes on Jack. He was breathing hard and struggling to keep his eyes open. The old monk took a deep breath then began to twirl his walking stick like the way Jack did. He twirled it in a circle in front of him, his stick got so fast it started to make the room windy. My blonde hair whipped behind me and so did Jack's, whose breathing was slowing. The stick was starting to light up and the wind starts to pick up.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Dai Shi yelled over the wind.

''Ending this...'' the old monk said simply.

Soon a lit up circle was were the stick used to be, the old monk moved from behind the lit up circle. The walls around us shook and cracked. The guards panicked, including the ones holding Jack, they bolted towards the doors but the monks blocked them off. I ran as fast my legs would take me to Jack. He was lying on his back, taking in the scene around him.

I make it to his side, ''Jack, c-can you hear me?''

All he did was nod, I grabbed his hand.

''Kim...there's holes in the ceiling...'' he said weakly.

Plain old Jack.

''Jack, save your energy,'' I say, trying to keep myself calm.

''Don't pull that, I-I got tell you something...important...'' he said his voice fading in and out.

''J-Jack?''

A tear slipped from his eye, ''I love you fo-forever and always...''

I didn't know what to do. He gave my hand one last short squeeze before his hand went limp. Jack's face went pale and his body got heavy. There is really no way to describe death it just looks like something without life. Jack looked like that.

I started to bawl, ''Jack...I love you, too...'' I whispered.

I was so focused on Jack I didn't notice all that was going on around me. Fighting has broke out between the guards and monks, again. The thing that stuck out the most was the fight going on between the old monk and Dai Shi. Not to mention the ceiling was missing along with some large spots in the walls, that's when I realized they were begin sucked in by the glowing circle. The old monk was trying to do something and I needed to help him. I couldn't will myself to leave Jack, I glanced down at my where Jack's head laid. _I did this to you. _I tried to shake the feeling off but I couldn't.

''Kim!''

The voice of none other than the old monk, he was still in an intense fight but managed to call me.

I look at him, ''the SWORD.'' he said, nodding at a lone sword on the floor.

I looked back at Jack only to bring tears back to my eyes, I blinked them away. I tenderly laid his head on the ground while moving from under him. Next, I run to the sword getting it and throwing it to the old monk. He successfully catches it and drives the it across his stomach. Dai Shi falls to his knees, holding his stomach. The old monk sighs and drops the sword. He put his hand on Conner's back, rubbing it.

''Come on out, Dai Shi...'' he said calmly.

Slowly black blood flows out of Dai Shi while Conner stared at it, wide-eyed. It took a minute but the black blood stopped coming out of Conner. It was in a large puddle in the floor, freaked out I make my way back to Jack. I lay his head gently on my lap. I didn't want to fight anymore, after seeing Jack and Grace dead. It just breaks my will to fight. The black blood turned into a black figure and it didn't have any feathers.

''W-what is going on.'' Conner says, his voice wasn't dark or evil, it was scared.

That was reassuring, '' W-WHAT IS THAT?'' Conner yelled, pointing at the dark figure.

''THAT WAS INSIDE OF ME!''

I roll my eyes and slowly run my hands through Jack's soft hair.

''SOMEONE PLEASE...Grace?''

I looked up briefly, the old monk and Dai Shi were having a stare off, Conner was stumbling over to Grace's corpse and Jerry, Eddie and Milton were with the monks helping to finish off the last of the guards. My attention shifted to the sad and pained screams of Conner.

''NO NOT YOU GRACE...not you...''

The whole scene brought me back to tears.

''I am gonna find some awful ways to kill you old monk.'' Dai Shi warned evilly.

The old monk turns to the glowing circle and with a swift move he takes his stick out of the circle. He leans on it and sighs. Dai Shi growls.

''You think you can destroyed me I AM DAI SHI, THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL!'' Dai Shi booms.

''The thing you never understood was that you were never going to win...Kim has already won.'' the old monk states.

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU OLD FOOL!?''

''What did you say earlier about love?'' the old monk said turning to me.

''That its powerful...love is powerful...'' I answer.

He nods and turns back to Dai Shi, ''you see she won before she even started...congratulations, Kim.''

I was so confused and so was Dai Shi, but I wasn't a mad confused, I was just confused. Dai Shi was about to yell again when the old monk held up his hand silencing him. He glanced at me then at a torch on the wall, he clearly had something up his sleeve. I quietly and carefully set Jack down and make my way to the wall.

''Where do you think your going?'' Dai Shi asked while trying to get to me.

I'm too quick, though. I got to the torch and threw it hard, not at Dai Shi, but behind him to the old monk. He successfully caught it, shoving it into Dai Shi. The most indescribable thing happened next. When he caught fire, he screamed like a mad man. It scared me half to death. The old monk used his stick and with a quick swing on his long stick he pushes Dai Shi into the glowing circle. The glow went a little darker before shining bright again. I shone so bright that it blinded me so I closed my eyes. When opened them to see the old monk with an out stretched hand, I took it and stood.

''It is finished, balance restored,'' the old monk says with a grin.

''How could you say that... m-my best friend is dead.'' I say, glancing at Jack.

''Would you just wait a second.'' he said while rubbing his chin, still grinning.

I waited in the silence for a second, the guys came over to me and gave me hug. I needed it too. The old monk sighed and walked over to Jack.

''Its no use he is...he's dead.'' I say, each word hurting.

He bent down beside Jack and poked his chest, I got a little annoyed.

''Hmmm...''

He then raised his stick above Jack's chest, I knew what he was gonna do. Before I could say anything he brought the stick down hard on Jack's chest. Right on contact, he coughed and woke up just like that. _I love this crazy old monk._

**Last chapter is next. Hope you enjoyed and please review.-aNGEL**


	12. Chapter 12

''Well come on guys and give me a hug.''

With tears in their, they run over and we all have one of our long overdue group hugs. We held it for a few seconds until a voice called me.

''Kim.''

I let go of the guys, still holding Jack's side, and turn to the old monk.

''You have done well Kim... Jack...''

He had a smile on his face and it wasn't a happy smile it was like an inside joke type smile. His eyebrows went up and down then Jack blushes bright red.

''Come on guys let's go,'' Jack says still blushing.

Grace is up now with her arm around Conner who is holding her close. The monks open the doors for us and we walk down the hallway. That's when we meet General Blaze and his buddies. Only they are all human now. Blaze was about the height of Jack with short, black curly hair and a muscular frame. Then a younger guy comes up, I mean he is basically a kid. He looked just like the guy beside him.

''This is my little brother, Lou or to you, Aqua.'' Blaze said putting his hand around his younger brother's shoulders.

Lou smiled wide and blushed. An awkward silence was about to come on but a large bald guy walked up and slapped Blaze on the back.

''What up, old chap.'' he said.

Blaze moved his back, probably in pain, and looked annoyed. Next, a girl came up about my age. She looked a lot like Lou and Blaze.

''Are you all related?'' Jack spoke up for the first time since we left the throne room.

Blaze, Lou and the dark-haired girl nodded.

''We are but he isn't,'' Blaze said, glancing at Jack.

I was about to say something when Blaze spoke up instead.

''Maybe you should get Jack outside, he needs the fresh air,'' Blaze said with a nod to Jack.

''Ok.''

With that we waved and made our way outside to the bridge. When we got there we were met by a lot of happy and relived guards. They moved to the sides of the bridge, nodding at us when passed. I looked up at Jack as we walked his face was strong and a bit cocky like it used to be before this all. I smiled at that, its good he is going to move on. Finally, we made it to the end of the bridge, just in time too. The sun was peeking over the horizon splashing the sky with beautiful. The sight of it made me blush and I guess Jack noticed.

''I loved it when you did that.''

I look up to him, ''what's with the past tense?''

''Well,'' he moved from my grip to behind me, cradling me, ''I haven't seen it in so long.''

Jack being this close to me made chills run up my spine. I leaned back into him and he tighten his grip on me, he began to sway a little. My cheeks burned again and I tried to hide it.

''I missed you...''

Jack whispered those simple words into my ear. I tried to keep my emotions under control, it was difficult though.

''Stop it, Jack.'' I say slipping out his grip.

He put up a fight but eventually he let me go and when I turned to him he had a confused look on face. I regretted my words as soon as they did their damage. He looked like he was near to tears.

''What did I do?'' Jack said.

''No, Jack I didn't mean it like that,'' I say trying to save myself.

Jack silenced himself to hear my explanation.

''You see while you were gone I realised two things,'' I said, looking down.

''That the gang isn't whole without and that I love you.''

I look up expecting him to say something but instead he is so close that our lips meet. We both melt into a passionate and lovely kiss. Not like our other kiss from before. It was much more like a long overdo and sexy kiss. He wrapped arms around me and pulled me closer, I raise my hands to his neck and wrap them around it. He leaned back to catch his breath, putting his forehead on mine. He smiled so wide I thought his face would break.

''I love you, too.'' he whispered.

He leaned in to kiss me again when someone behind us cleared their throat. Jack didn't let go of me but he did see who it was and I did too. There stood the old monk, awkwardly. Jack let go of me and bowed to the old monk, who in returned bowed as well.

''Greetings lovebirds, I was wondering if you wanted to join the rest of us on our journey back to Seaford.'' he said.

Jack snaked his arm around my waist, ''yeah were coming.''

That's all the old monk needed to hear.

''Come on everybody!'' he yelled behind him.

A crowd of people appeared as the old monk started to walk towards the path leading to the bottom of the mountain. It was a mixed crowd of guards, prisoners, Blaze's gang, soldiers and the Wasabi Warriors. We ran up to them to join in.

/.

The whole walk was full of laughter and retelling of old memories and stories. Jack's dad had a few stories that made us laugh so hard we cried. Some of the guards around us even laughed. Yes, Jack's dad is alive and well, the rest of the army is too. You see when Dai Shi army fought our army he didn't actually fight them he did the same thing he did to Jack. He took control them, every single last one. My uncle got away though, well that's what Jack's dad told me. Actually all of our dad's are with us and are anxious to get home. Eddie's and Milton's dad are talking quietly behind Eddie and Milton who are doing the same. Jerry and his dad are having a serious talk, a head of us. Jack's and my dad are talking in front of us, they were always good friends. Jack has his arm laid lazily on my shoulders. He's telling about his experiences as the Grand Warrior and that he is glad being a Wasabi Warrior, again. I make a few funny comments, making him laugh. Finally, after about half an hour we make it to Seaford. The crowd breaks up at this point running towards people in the street. They greeted warmly by the bystanders, which I assumed were family members. It was so just beautiful see all this. I spotted my mom, her boyfriend and Rudy waving at us. I grab the rest of the guys and we make our way over to them.

''Hey mom,'' I say she embraces me into a tight hug.

''Is that Jack... OH MY GOD IT IS!'' Rudy yelled.

Jack was attack with a bear hug by Rudy.

''Good to s-see you too,'' he managed to say.

He finally let go off Jack and beckons us to come closer.

''Well, you did it... you bought Jack home...''

We all exchanged looks of relief and happiness.

''I didn't doubt you guys because you guys are incredible.''

Rudy moved his hand out in front of him, ''Wasabi?''

We all glance at each other with a bright smile.

''WASABI!''

/.

We are all sitting at my table in my house having brunch. All of us, finally complete. Laughing and enjoying each others company. I can relax now and feel good about everything. No more crying at night or working myself hard to try to forget. Jerry tells a joke that no one understands but we laugh anyway.

''Jerry, that makes no sense,'' I say still laughing.

''Then why are you all laughing?'' he asks.

Milton pats Jerry's back, ''because we're your friends.''

We all laugh again, including Jerry.

''Best friends,'' Jack says.

Jack slides his hand on mine and my cheeks burn. The guys exchange looks and I look down.

Eddie breaks the silence, ''maybe we should give them some space.''

He gets up and gives the guys a look. They all leave out with smirks which is weird.

''What's up with them?''

''Who knows,'' I say while standing up.

He kept my hand in his and stood up. I glanced down at our hands and then at Jack. With a swift move Jack pulls me into his firm chest. I look up at him as he smirks.

''What?'' I ask.

He ran his hand through my honey blonde hair, ''I love you, Kimmy, that's all.''

''I love you, too.''

I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his, kissing him. He smiled in the kiss and returned it. Suddenly , I hear clapping and cheering from outside. I break the kiss and look at the door, which is open. The gang and my mom were there cheering us on. My cheeks burned, Jack brought my face to his. He smiled and kissed me again.

_ I love Jackson Brewer and I saved him. __  
_

* * *

**That is the ending of 'Save You', I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin' it or the characters, I just simply used them in this story. **

**I know it was short but it wasn't supposed to be long. Check out my other stories please you won't be disappointed. Oh, and a side note about bullying. A girl at my school was getting bullied about her weight, so I stepped in and made them stop. Please stand up for those who can't, you won't regret it. Anyways, bye and I send virtual hugs to you all. -aNGEL**


End file.
